A lighting system having a large number of luminaires is described, for example, on the Internet domain www.paulmann.de under the product designation “Light & Easy”. With this conventional lighting system, a halogen reflector lamp is inserted into a luminaire body for each luminaire, which luminaire body is pivotably connected to two holding feet. The holding feet are fixed onto two approximately parallel-running mounting cables for the purpose of mechanically holding and making electrical contact with the luminaire. Disadvantages with such lighting systems are, for example, that they require a large amount of installation space and are not suitable for forming surface lighting.